


Mistlefoe

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'quickie' in a lot of ways, Christmas 'quickie', Christmas in space, Clothed Sex, Grinding, M/M, Mistletoe, if someone minds - there's no actual penetration but implied bottom Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: Lance gets sad when he hears that it's probably Christmas time on Earth. Hunk gets the idea to throw a Christmas party at the Castle of Lions. And Keith gets immensely irritated when he notices that there's mistletoe involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If someone is following [my main blog](http://iliveonthenet.tumblr.com/), then they should have expected some Klance from me sooner or later. So here it is. (It's actually the second Klance fic I wrote but I'm posting it first since, you know, Christmas.)
> 
> After a fair share of research I decided that, concerning Lance and his background, this idea is safe. But do tell me if I was wrong. 
> 
> Also - Shiro knows either NOTHING or EVERYTHING. Here he KNOWS. And is being a little shit. (I love him. I love them all.)

“What the hell is this?” Keith looked around the dining hall. “Merry Christmas? Feliz Na-vi-dad?” he raised his brow at Hunk, surprised by the sparkly and colorful decorations. 

“You read the wishes out loud and still don’t know?” Pidge sneered at him.

“Of course it’s our Christmas celebration, Keith,” Hunk answered him patiently.

“We’re in space though?”

“Yeah. But, together with Pidge, we got curious about for how long we are out here. And our _independent_ calculations indicated that it’s the fourth week of the December.”

“We couldn’t agree on the exact date, though,” Pidge butted in.

“Yes, sadly. Lance overheard us and got slightly… well… bummed because of it. I’m sure even you noticed.”

“That he’s quieter and less annoying? Definitely.”

“Keith!” Hunk scolded him. “Anyway, we decided to throw a little Christmas celebration to lift his spirits. For obvious reasons, we can’t make any holiday food but we can always have some fun together. Coran helped us make and put up the light-up decorations. And later we will have a Christmas party, we will also make some more sparkly stuff together. Seven’s not a lonely number!” he winked. “Aren’t you excited for Christmas?”

“Not really,” Keith shrugged. “Anyway, what is he doing? Fidgeting over there?” he waved his hand towards Lance, who was pacing around one small spot near the door.

“He’s waiting for Princess Allura,” Shiro sat beside Keith.

“We made a look-alike of the mistletoe. Came out quite realistic,” Pidge added.

“He’s gonna get his ass kicked again,” Keith commented quietly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure? She was worried about Lance too, so maybe she will indulge him,” Shiro commented with a deadpan expression, making Pidge snort.

“Her? In… indulge? Him?” Keith gaped at Shiro.

“Yeah. You know, a peck on the cheek or something wouldn’t really hurt. And Lance definitely would be delighted,” Shiro’s expression was still dead serious, if not for mischievous sparks in his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe you should like, go to him or something. If you’re worried about _Princess Allura_ ,” he shrugged. Keith only huffed and looked at Lance again.

Kaith was watching his every move, his gaze lingering especially on Lance’s face. Nothing really happened yet and Lance already was so giddy, all smiles, his eyes sparkling just like the decorations around him. When Lance licked his lips, Keith growled quietly. He stood up the very next second and stomped towards Lance.

“What?” Lance flinched, surprised.

“Fight me,” Keith hissed.

“Huh? This cute little plant isn’t called mistle _foe_ , mullet.”

“Fight. Me. Now.”

“Keith, really, I’m not sure how socially inept you are but I thought that you would at least know that you’re supposed to ki-” Lance froze when he felt Keith’s glowed hand on his neck.

“You’re going to lose this,” Keith whispered quietly and pulled Lance down for a kiss. 

At first Lance stiffened completely, not sure what was happening. Before he came round, Keith had full control over the kiss and Lance himself.

“I did not expect that,” Shiro said quietly.

“You provoked him!” Hunk huffed in response.

“Go and get a room! I don’t want to look at your stupid ‘fight’!” Pidge shouted at the pair. 

Keith, not really pleased with her comment, broke the kiss:

“See? You’re breathless. That’s my win,” he smirked at Lance and turned around, walking fast towards the door.

“Huh?! You surprised me! That was a head-start! Cheating!” Lance grumbled, following Keith. “I demand a rematch!” and with that, both of them left the dining hall.

“They are so stupid,” Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Are they gonna…?” Hunk’s question was quiet and, even though he didn’t finish it, everyone understood.

“Definitely,” Shiro assured him.

*

When they ended in Keith’s room, Lance was the first to act. He pushed Keith against the wall, smirking victoriously, and kissed him. Keith wasn’t surprised by that, though - he started kissing him back immediately.

Keith was less forceful than before, letting Lance think that, this time, it was him who had control. He settled one of his hands on Lance’s shoulder and the other on his hip.

“Who’s losing now?” Lance leaned back slightly, unconsciously licking his lips.

“Not me,” Keith tightened his grip on Lance and swiftly changed their position. This time he didn’t go for Lance’s lips but his neck. He bit it lightly and then sucked at the same spot, stopping only when Lance tugged at his hair, whining his name.

“What? It probably needs some work for it to be visible on your dark skin,” he looked right into Lance’s eyes, raw hunger showing in his own. 

And Lance let himself be consumed by it. He grabbed Keith by his neck, pulling him into another kiss. He wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing, he was acting on his instincts. Keith was the same. He pushed his leg between Lance’s, grinding his thigh against his crotch.

“Keith,” Lance gasped, moving his hips back a bit.

“Who’s losing now?” Keith teased, using Lance’s words against him. He didn’t wait for the reply and grabbed Lance’s ass, steadily holding him in place when he rubbed his thigh against him again, again and _again_. Lance moaned loudly, arching his back. He felt overwhelmed by everything, overwhelmed by Keith. He wanted to reclaim at least a bit of the control. So he gathered his strength and pushed him away.

“Not like this,” Lance whispered, his voice husky. He smirked at Keith’s confused expression and, this time much easier, started pushing him again, until Keith sat on the bed.

“Now what?” Keith asked, narrowing his eyes at Lance.

“Now this,” Lance straddled Keith’s lap and started grinding against him. “Let me have my fun too,” he nipped Keith’s lower lip with his teeth. 

Everything went downhill from there. Keith slid his hands inside the back of Lance’s pants, pulling him even closer, while Lance slipped his fingers into Keith’s long hair, teasingly tugging at them. They didn’t even bother taking their clothes off, not wanting to waste any second.

“Shouldn’t you - “ Lance strongly pulled at Keith’s hair, making him groan, “ - have enough already?”

“I can go on, no problem,” Keith squeezed his fingers. “Maybe it’s you who can’t go on anymore?”, he smirked, grinding harder against Lance. 

“Fuck you, Keith,” Lance whined, closing his eyes.

“Rather fuck _you, Lance_. But maybe another time,” Keith whispered against Lance neck, sending shivers down his spine. And it was the last straw for Lance, he came inside his pants, arching his back, pushing his hips even harder into Keith’s.

Despite his earlier words, Keith was far gone too and was barely hanging. Few erratic thrust against additional pressure and simply the sight of Lance coming undone because of him, were enough to make him come too.

After few deep breaths, Keith slowly leaned back to completely lie on his bed, carefully pulling Lance down with him. He awkwardly patted his back, finally realising what they’ve just done. He flinched, when he noticed Lance trembling.

“Lance, are you… ok?” he asked, clearly worried. His first thought was that Lance was crying.

“I don’t remember when was the last time I came in my pants!” Lance sat up, shaking from laughter. “This is so embarrassing,” he hid his red face in his hands.

“That’s… the problem?” Keith was confused.

“Yeah? What else could be the problem at the moment?” Lance furrowed his brows at Keith and then gasped. “Like what, you think that making out with me was the problem? You regret it now?” Lance glared at him. “Do I have to remind you, that you started all of this?”

“I don’t… particularly think that,” Keith answered slowly.

“That’s good then,” Lance huffed. “Oh shit, I feel gross now, I wanna change out of these clothes,” he wrinkled his nose.

“Cute,” Keith whispered and chuckled.

“What? Cute? Couldn’t you at least say cool? Or hot? Or something else? Why cuuuute?” Lance whined.

“Because you are,” Keith sat up, pecking Lance’s lips.

*

“We started the party without you two,” Hunk said when Keith and Lance came back to the dining hall. Coran and Allura were there too.

“So how was your fight?” Shiro asked after they sat down. “Who won in the end?”

“Don’t,” Lance hissed, before Keith had a chance to open his mouth.

“So I guess it was Keith’s win,” Pidge commented knowingly.

“Get off my case!” Lance huffed.

“Oh my…” Hunk gasped.

“What?” everyone looked at him.

“Battle scars!” Hunk said dramatically, pointing at Lance’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/154865993911/if-someone-is-following-my-main-blog).


End file.
